


New Member Of The Family

by FOM10, Luigigirl16



Series: FOM(Future of Mutation) [3]
Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOM10/pseuds/FOM10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luigigirl16/pseuds/Luigigirl16
Summary: One-shots of the life of the Turtles with a new family member, Carmen.
Relationships: Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello (TMNT)/Original Character(s)
Series: FOM(Future of Mutation) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603882
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Having a baby is big. Having a baby with a mutant family is even bigger. Now, having a baby in a mutant family and only one person has dealt with taking care of children is just too much.

* * *

The news came two months after the wedding, and on a day none of them expected any good news.

At the time, Mikey had destroyed three of his favorite skateboards, Leo had missed the pilot episode for the reboot of Space Heroes and was angry (even after Donnie insisted that he could just watch it on WebFlix). Raph, well, he's just Raph and Mikey being Mikey. Yeah, more things are broke as well. Poor Donnie has a long list of items to fix, along with his date with Kane as well. Of coarse, no one outside the brothers know of the broken objects. 

So when the two walked in, what they saw was completely inordinate. Especially compared to the 'normal' weird in the family.

First off, three turtles were running around the living room, the room itself being a complete mess. The couch was flipped over, the tv pushed off into a corner and multiple movie cases and books where strewn around, along with the broken coffee table. The second thing that was off was the fact that, in the middle of the room, sat Donnie's staff, balanced to stand straight up. And on the top, sat Donnie, on one foot, working on something. They waited a few seconds and saw how he shifted everytime the three ran by him, redirecting his weight distribution to keep him balance. And let's not start on what's being said between the three.

The two could see how Donnie started fuming, and knew that he would snap. So, they took a step back and watched. In one fluid movement, the tallest turtle grabbed his staff, kicked it from underneath himself and landed on his feet. Then, holding his staff like a bat, swung and the wood smacked into all three of his brothers faces, a unique version of the clothesline move.

The three fell, each holding a different part of their face. Donnie scoffed, "you'll live. And you all deserved it, destroying the living room and having to make me fix everything. Because of this, I might have to cancel my date with Kane." 

He then looked at the two waiting at the door, lightly smiling. "Hey guys. What's up?" 

~~~~

"And then Leo started to chase Raph who was chasing Mikey?" Donnie nodded, "yeah. I started fixing some of the broken items but had to result to 'other' methods of dealing with them." Leo held an ice pack to his cheek, Raph his forehead and Mikey his eyes, mumbling something that they knew is offensive. Red eyes then looked back over to the couple, "so. What brings you two down here? You don't usually come down without calling ahead."

April seemed to remember something and quickly reached into her purse, "right. I nearly forgot!" She pulled out a small clear, plastic tube and handed it to him. Something in it thumped against the sides, signalling that it was also a type of plastic. He gave her a weird look but slowly took it and held it up.

He spotted a plastic object, not really able to make out the shape. However, he could read the words printed on it. One word read Negative with a small picture of one vertical line beside it. The word underneath read Positive with a small picture of two vertical lines beside it. Just from that, he knew he was holding a pregnancy test.

He looked at the small screen to see two vertical lines and his eyes widened, "wait. This-huh-what? Wait!" He stood up and started pacing, his mind running wild. "okay this is a pregnancy test. Correct?" He looked to see the two nodded while his brothers shot up and looked at him. "And those two lines mean that it's positive?"

April's smile widened as she nodded, tears springing to her eyes. He plopped back into his seat, "wow. So," he looked back up, "that means that us four-" he pointed to him and his brothers-" are going to be Uncles and Master Splinter is going to be a Grandfather?"

April nodded, and excitement ran rampant in the home. Mikey jumped up and him and April had a little fangirl/boy moment, Raph patted Casey's back and congratulated him while Leo ran off to tell Splinter of the news. Donnie... Well, what can I say.

Thoughts ran rampant in his mind, some positive. Mostly negative, however. _How are we supposed to help her? We've never dealt with a child, neither a pregnant woman. What if we mess up and make her lose it? What if-_ He snapped out of his phase when he felt a turtle land on him in a bear hug, screaming the the skies 'WE'RE GONNA BE UNCLES!'. 

He could tell it was Mikey, as exuberant as ever. He lightly snorted, _well. Maybe we can do this. We may not be the most ideal family, but we are one filled with love. _He hugged back and spun his little brother a litte, _even if we're mutants. We can do this._

* * *

First Trimester

Month 3

Let's just say, they learned real quick why it's best to let sleeping dogs lie. Or, in this case, not to wake April. Mikey decided to try and awake her for lunch and well.

Everyone in the kitchen heard her yelling, then saw Mikey run and launch himself at Donnie, hiding on top of his brother. Yes, on top by placing his feet on the edge of his brother's shell and holding his head.

With his weight distribution unbalance, the two fell back, earning a laugh from the once angry woman. Still, Mikey made a good note to keep a decent distance between him and her.

~~

Second Trimester

First Month

April had asked the others multiple times if she looked like she was gaining weight. And it seems as if it was Raph's turn to be enlightened on the miracle of mood swings. He answered yes, saying that she is starting to look a little pudgy around the midsection.

A loud crash and everyone headed to the living room, finding the funniest sight they have ever seen before. April was sitting on top of Raph's shell, Raph himself laying on his stomach, on the ground with a red mark on his cheek.

Mikey didn't stop teasing him for days about that. Until Raph snapped and Donnie became a climbing tree again. Well, at least they know it's best to lie to her about her weight now.

~~

Second Trimester

Second Month

Cravings. She had the weirdest of cravings, ranging from chocolate covered pickles to Ice Cream on toast. And then, everyone had to start pitching in with the funds of her food spending.

Thankfully, Donnie had explained that this was common and that she is feeding herself and another life. They agreed after that, however, Casey and Donnie had to give the most, seeing as how they had the most money. A few times during the month, Donnie would get a call from the bank about random food buys, confusing him just as much as the caller.

~~

Second Trimester

Third Month

Things seemed to have settled down a bit. Well, with April's cravings, that is. Right now, she is sitting on the couch, Donnie beside her as they made her appointment for her second ultrasound. Casey had left only minutes earlier for work.

April was lightly rubbing her stomach, still small but able to be seen just fine from a side view. She smiled when she saw Donnie sticking his tongue out in concentration, typing away as he talked with an operator on his phone. "no, it's for my sister. Yes, she's in her second trimester. No, her cravings have died down."

She lightly gasped as she felt something, a kick. Red eyes flicked to her, "yeah. Go ahead and put me on hold." He placed his phone down, "what is it?" She lightly smiled when it kicked again. "The baby's kicking."

She then grabbed his hand and placed it where her's was, "speak." He was confused, "what do you wa-" His eyes widened when he felt the small kick, earning a wider smile from April. He then realised something and lightly snorted, "oh this is perfect."

April's face fell to confusion, "what is?" He lightly chuckled, "I got the baby's first kicks. And Casey didn't." 

~~

Third Trimester

First Month

To say that the 'First Kicks' where held over Casey's head would be an understatement. And it wasn't even Donnie who kept reminding him of it. it was everyone else. Donnie was just content with letting Casey know of the baby kicking. It was Mikey who broke the news that Donnie got the first kicks.

So, as payback, Donnie and Mikey where put on 'baby building' duty, having to build all of the baby things needed; including the cradle, the changing station, and the stroller. Donnie didn't mind, but Mikey did. Until he saw the ultrasound they brought back that day.

April had asked for a 'Baby Shower' and for Donnie to be in charge of the whole thing. She knew that it would be small but, she also knew that it would be wonderful. She gave him a list and the turtles got to work.

~~

Third Trimester

Second Month

It didn't take long before the family was reminded of the upcoming due date. At times, April would need help getting up, sitting down or remembering the simple things. Then, when she couldn't remember, she'd end up crying. And then it would be hard to try and get her to stop. However, the Baby Shower was a complete hit, having all of her mutant family and April's father their as well. 

Games where played, bets where made and the final touch, the gender reveal was perfect. April couldn't help but smile the whole time, and she could tell that their daughter enjoyed it as well.

Yes, daughter. April is pregnant with a little girl, and no one was more happier than Casey. April knew he meant well though, even if he won the bet on the gender reveal.

~~

Third Trimester

Third Month

So, let's just say that class is back in session. April and Casey had agreed to go to Baby CPR and First Aid classes, along with classes dealing with childbirth. With that, she's making the boys do the same. Online, of coarse.

It was not pretty and it only seemed to get worse. Along with the fact that they don't really have anyone to practice on, they have literally no experience dealing with CPR. Well, except Donnie. And even then, this was still different for him.

So, yeah. CPR and First Aid Training. What was she thinking?!

~~

Third Trimester

Third Month

The due date set in stone and everyone was ready. Especially April. Day in and day out, her back seemed to be the most hated part of her body. And everyone made sure not to break any of her set rules. And they did pretty goo, for a while. 

Then, Mikey decided to be a bit more prankster than angel and he set off a stink bomb in the toilet. The issue, April decided to take a shower at the time it would go off. Let's just say that everyone learned a valuable lesson: Do not bomb April.

The baby found it funny, kicking and moving much more than usual. And that only added on to her anger, instead, aiming it at Casey. A fight ensued and she burst into tears not five seconds later. So, they had decided on just letting her be. No fights, no talking, nothing. Only if she asked would they do something with her.

The rest of the time seemed to fly by. Until the boys got a call from Casey, saying that he was headed to the hospital and that the baby is on the way.


	2. Time Flies By

April’s water broke at 3 A.M on March 31st, and was not very happy about it. She kept telling Casey she could hold it in till morning, so Casey had to be the smart one, for once. It took only a few minutes to get to the hospital, and a grueling twelve hours of pain and screaming before a beautiful baby girl was born.

However, early in the morning before the baby was born and April was still screaming for death, Casey called the others and told them what was happening, and promised to keep them updated.

He left them hanging for eight hours.

When Casey did actually call back, he was crying, sobbing about how beautiful his baby was and screaming, “LOOK AT MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER EVERYONE!!!”

The group still makes fun of him to present day. (Also for the fact that the baby was born on April 1st)

It was a few days before April was released from the hospital, and when she was, she crashed in the car and at home. Casey was left on baby duty, however he was too scared to even touch her. She looked so fragile and soft that if he even looked at her wrong she might shatter before his eyes. In short, let’s just say he was very protective.

When night came, everyone came. Even Master Splinter and Karai. Casey at first was very hesitant on anyone touching the little one, but eventually he was told by Leo that Mikey and Splinter where very stubborn, so it was going to happen sooner or later.

Casey, before they even dared see her, forced everyone to wash their hands at least twice. The turtles will say it was very worth it, even if Donnie was the only one to understand why.

”Oh my goooooosh!!! She’s so cuuuute!”

”Tiny hands!”

”Tiny feeet-“

”She looks like a potato.”

Everyone darted a look at Karai, who slightly looked grossed out by the child. “She at least had a glow up. In those sonogram photos she looked like a half baked loaf of brea-“

”Your gonna need to shut up before I actually throw you out a window- ow!“ Raph interrupted, earning a head slap from Splinter.

Leo spoke up, a small smile on his face as he spotted the look on Casey's face. “Wow, looks like someone is happy..” He pointed to Casey, who had a look that none of them had seen before. Well, they had seen it once, but that was on his and April’s wedding day. Someone who was struck by pure awe and joy.

”I will protect this little meat loaf till the day I die...”

* * *

Donnie, at the time, had been asked to finish building the crib and changing table. He heard everything that was said, but he new better than to go and disrupt their family moment. Besides that, him and Kane where having a chat over the phone as well.

 _"So, have you seen her yet?"_ Donnie tightened a small screw, "not yet. But, from what Karai said, she's small and most likely looks like April." _"Hope so, it's be weird having a girl in the family that takes after Uncle Abram._ "

The two shuddered at the thought, knowing full well that that wouldn't be pretty. Donnie sighed, "yeah. Look, how about you stop by when you get off work? That way you can finally see your niece?" 

" _Actually, I just got off. Ill be over in a few minutes and I expect to see you with your brothers and not in the baby's room, building the crib."_ Donnie lightly sighed and rolled his eyes but a small smile snuck o to his lips, "alright alright. I'm almost done anyways." _"Good, love you."_

"Kane!" The blush was evident on his face, but the small laugh he heard made it worth it. He lightly smiled, "love you too. And be careful, the roads are supposed to be slick from the rain yesterday." _"Got it, thanks for the heads up."_

The two hung up as he finished with the crib, lightly sighing in content. He sat up and started packing his tools up, Once done, he put the kit back into his duffel bag, then stood up and grabbed the bag. He then headed down stairs, hearing the baby giggle and others lightly chuckling. He hung back, looking over the side of the door.

Mikey was kneeling over the side of the bassinet, making stupid faces to get the baby girl laughing. This brought a small smile to his face, then it slowly fell as the other didn't even seem to notice that he wasn't there. _Maybe it's best I finish setting up the baby monitors._

Before he could even move back, the youngest brother looked up and waved t him. "Come here, D. You gotta see her laughing."He hesitated, then did as his brother asked. The younger terrapin moved over and allowed his genius brother to look over the bassinet, lightly smiling at the baby inside.

Little Carmen noticed the newcomer, but instead of crying, like she did with the others, she reached for him and made little noises. This confused everyone and Mikey asked, "is that supposed to happen?" The parents shared a look, then April shook her head."She never did that with anyone else."

Donnie straightened his back and his thinking face appeared, "usually this is because of some sort of connection, like how she knows April's her mom and Casey her dad. I don't really know why she would act like that with me when I, just like Raph, Leo and MIkey, is one of her uncles."

April nodded, "unless she knew that I trusted you a bit more than the others." The three other brothers lightly glared at her, causing her to playfully stick her tongue out at them. Mikey returned it, Raph just huffed and crossed his arms while Leo only rolled his eyes at her childish antics.

It was then that there was a knock on the door, Mikey rushing over to answer it. He checked the peep-hole, giving a thumbs up to the others, then opened it to Kane. The terrapin then headed back to the living room while the multicolored haired human put his umbrella in the holder and took off his jacket, putting that on a hook beside the door. He then slipped off his wet shoes and placed them beside the others, a huge smile gracing his face.

The genius terrapin looked over to the door and spotted the other, heading over to greet his boyfriend. He then noticed the smile, "what's with the smile? Did something good happen today?"

Without warning, he was pulled down and kissed, earning a snort of two from those in the living room. And when the human pulled away, his smile turned to a smirk. "nothing much, just a promotion to Assistant Manager." The rest of the weird family looked back at that, and the tallest terrapin smiled and hugged him, "that's great!" 

He then pulled back, "and you get to see your niece as well." The two walked into the living room, hand in hand, hearing the baby start crying. April stood up and headed over to the bassinet, picking up her baby girl and holding her close. The instant the baby girl spotted the tallest terrapin, her cries stopped and she reached for him.'

The family watched this, unsure of what to do. Donnie hesitated, then took the newborn into his arms, cradling her and being as careful as he could. The family watched as he held her close, Kane looking over his shoulder at his little niece. However, the little girl's eyes were only on amber red.

Kane lightly smiled and leaned his head on a green shoulder, slowly wrapping his arms around the others waist. "Now we know your good with kids." This earned a nudge from the others elbow, "shut it." But kane knew it was playful and lightly smiled, backing off and going to sit with the rest of the family.

Donnie joined as well, sitting beside the human. The small smile never left his face as the baby got comfy in his arms and smiled back. She then reached up towards his face. And, as if he could tell what the child want, he slowly bent his head down until his nose was held in her hands. She squealed at the feeling, gaining everyone's attention as he gave her a soft chuckle.

The family couldn't help but smile at the scene, many having smiles on their face while sme looked ready to bust out laughing. They knew that this was a huge step for him. "Dude, you think it's a good idea for her hands to be that close to your face?" Donnie barely nodded, "yeah. She's curious and wants to know what my nose feels like compared to yours and April's.

"it's logical and normal for a newborn to be inquisitive. Master Splinter said that, unless I was asleep, that I would get into everything. That and I would always try to taste everything as well." MIkey busted out laughing at that, "oh god. Remember the time you tried to eat a firefly and instead it lit up in your mouth?" That earned a few snorts from the other two brothers and a decent chuckle from the father. The other humans, however, looked either intrigued or grossed out. kane was a bit of both.

"You tried to eat a fire fly?" Donnie sighed, 'yeah. But Mikey tried eating a Dandelion." That earned more snorts and giggles. Mikey laughed himself, "and Leo always ended chewing on any pencil given to him. Raph had a nasty habit of biting his foot in his sleep." "Dude, how do you even remember that?"

Mikey giggled, "I don't. But Donnie does." And the hothead glared at the genius, "Donnie!"

The tallest terrapin pulled the baby closer and scooted as far back as possible into the seat, "Raph! You'll scare her." The baby only seemed to giggle and grabbed at his carapace, pulling herself closer to nom on it. They family looked to see what she was doing, causing Raph to snort. "Well, that seems like fair payback. Good baby."

Another loud giggle and things settled down, the family welcoming the new member. A new generation of the Hamato's.


End file.
